As the ubiquitous era is entered, M2M (machine to machine) communication technology is in the limelight. M2M communication technology is being studied by many standard development organizations (SDO) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, one M2M and the like.
M2M communication system may have resource oriented architecture (ROA) and an access to various resources may be efficient. The access may be provided for the same operation (e.g., write, read, delete, execute, etc.) for the various resources.
When a subscription/notification function is used in an ROA based M2M system, an entity having created a subscription may differ from an entity actually receiving a notification. If the notification receiving entity does not want a notification message reception anymore, an effective method for handling the same is required. The present invention proposes a method of delegating notification rejection authority and solves an access authority problem and a problem that a message size for notification rejection increases.